


Kinds of love

by JanaRumpandRCJawnn (JanaRumpandRCJawwn)



Series: Flamingo [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asexual Character, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dysphoria, Established Relationship, Multi, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 22:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7193810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanaRumpandRCJawwn/pseuds/JanaRumpandRCJawnn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Such big arms you have, Hajime.” She teased, squeezing his shoulder muscles and slowly relaxing on his arms.</p><p>“So nobody can steal my girl.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kinds of love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!  
> Some more trans girl Makki to hopefully warm our hearts  
> Enjoy :)

Iwaizumi was bored. Well, not really really bored, but he wasn’t exactly having fun.

They had all come over to Makki and Mattsun’s apartment for the extended weekend, just to have a good time with each other. The finals had been last week, and now finally they had some time together. It had been fun for the first few hours, they'd watched a lot of things on TV, played Mario Kart and cuddled around. All fun and delightful until his partners started getting too steamy for his taste, so he had let them get a room.

Now he was standing at their kitchen making tea for himself, waiting for it all to stop so they could have some more time together. It was boring when they did this while he was still around, and though he could understand they wanted sex, he felt a bit lonely all the same. Anyway, tea and some ridiculous television shows should do for the next hour, which was usually how long they lasted.

That had been his plan at least, until he heard the door sliding open and turned to see Makki leaving the room, wearing one of her big t-shirts and nothing more. Hajime arched an eyebrow and extended his hand to her, beckoning her closer. She did come and take his hand, smiling stiffly as if she was forcing herself to do it.

“Decided to leave them to themselves?”

“Yeah, wasn’t too in the mood for that. ”

Hajime could tell it was one of _those_ times, but he was not gonna make her talk about it. Makki stood next to him as he filled another cup with tea, happy for having her around, to be honest.

“Besides it isn’t that often I get you all to myself, Hajime.” She teased, throwing her arm over his shoulder.

He rolled his eyes, perhaps a bit too dramatic - but well, dating those idiots had to have some effect on him whether he liked it or not -, but smiled to her anyway.

“Well, that’s good, 'cause it’s only you and me and crappy TV shows for a while.”

“Wouldn’t have it any other way.”

He leaned in and gave her quick peck in the lips before heading to their couch, taking extra care with the mug, and she followed him, unusually quiet. He sat and she laid down, her head on his lap, her fingers trailing his bare chest.

“Between you and me we have a whole pajama set.”

He smiled, running his fingers through her hair. Hajime was perhaps a bit of a sap, because he felt blessed to have her as his girlfriend. He didn’t even try to watch the TV show, just looked at her as she traced his muscles with the tip of a finger. Eventually, she looked up and smiled softly.

“I feel dumb. Like, I know this is all bullshit and I don’t have to have a certain kind of body to be a girl, but fuck, sometimes I just feel this clawing desperation and I just really want it done.”

“You don’t have to explain, Hana.”

She sighed as he traced her face with his fingertips. She reached to pull him closer so they could hold each other, and Hajime nuzzled her neck, kissed her cheek. They just stayed like that for a while, until he pulled her to sit on his lap and just cuddle some more.

“Such big arms you have, Hajime.” She teased, squeezing his shoulder muscles and slowly relaxing on his arms.

“So nobody can steal my girl.”

She snorted and he smiled at the sound of it. He had always loved the sound of her laugh, even when they were playing together back in high school. He hated to see her in bad moments, but he was glad he could be here for her. And she was here for him too. Well, not always, but lots of times it was him and her while Tooru and Issei did the dirty.

“We should take some selfies, that'll sure piss Tooru off.”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, but did reach for his phone that laid on the coffee table and started taking selfies, which was a nasty habit of Tooru that just kept infecting all of them. It was ridiculous and he loved every bit of it. Makki grabbed his phone to put subtitles in every one of the snapchat pictures, and then they left the phone on the cushions to wait for the responses. He kept her close all the while - she teased that she wasn’t a plushie and that he was being too lovey dovey, but he could see the smile on the corner of her lips and she was holding him back just as much.

He wasn’t bored at all anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all liked it, feedback is greatly appreciated :)
> 
> many kisses  
> -jana


End file.
